Many modern electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is able to store data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory is not. Magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM) are promising candidates for next generation non-volatile memory technology due to relative simple structures and their compatibility with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes. As the size of on-chip components is scaled (i.e., reduced), device “shrinkage” allows engineers to integrate more components and more corresponding functionality onto newer generations of ICs. In recent technology nodes, this has allowed for non-volatile memory to be integrated on an integrated chip with logic devices.